Saying Goodbye
by Ziggy Mo
Summary: After catching her man with another woman, she realizes that he never really appreciated her.


**Author's Note: I was having a down day, so this is what transpired out of it. I don't think it's anything special, but I had nothing better to do.  
I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Love: Hollywood makes it to be this perfect instance where you find your soul mate and live happily ever after like in Disney flicks and fairy tales. It commercializes love into some divine moment of life where you become captivated by this one celestial person who you will be with for the rest of your life with small obstacles. What a crock of shit! Hollywood lies to all the women out there seeking out their significant others, and I found out the hard way.

I knew I was in love. I _thought_ he reciprocated my feelings for him. Hell, he even said "I love you" first. He _seemed_ like a sensitive, sweet, loving, trustworthy man, but he turned out to be a deceitful, backstabbing, heartbreaking, dishonest douche bag.

What hurt the most was that I freely gave him my heart, and he used _and_ abused it not even caring about what would happen to me.

As I packed all my belongings trying unsuccessfully to repress my tears and sobs, I tried so hard not to think back to why I was doing this. It didn't work so well. My mind kept bringing up these images of him thrusting, grunting, moaning her name, telling her those same three words he told me countless of times before with the same sincerity he expressed with me.

I had to stop. The tears finally winning the fight of my self-constraint.

Just as I turned into a babbling, runny-nosed, emotional wreck, the door opened. I half-hoped that it was _him, _so he could see how much I hurt, ached, suffered. But, no. It was his brother.

"Hey, what's the matter? What happened?" he asked sincerely walking over to kneel before me. He reached up wiping the tears tracks from my face making me meet his gaze.

"Your brother," I said my breath catching on a sob. His face visibly hardened as he sat next to me and pulled me close in his embrace.

"What did he do?" he asked never one to let a man leave a woman hurt as I was.

"I saw...him...and...that girl...from earlier," I said feeling as if the words were the most obscene, profane things I have ever uttered.

"You saw them together?" he asked. I nodded to clarify sobbing into his shirt.

After a moment's silence besides my heart wrenching sobs, I stood, and he helped me pack up the rest of my things and carried them to the car.

He didn't need me to explain why I needed to get away, escape from the emotional turmoil his dick of a brother caused. He didn't need me to explain that I couldn't manage to stick it out to try and work out the issues. He understood that I was hurt, in pain all because his brother was busy nailing some random chick.

Wiping my eyes from the last of my wounded tears as I headed across the asphalt to the Impala, I collided with a solid force knocking me down to the ground. I muttered an apology to whomever I ran into suddenly wishing to God Almighty that I could have been anywhere than where I stood.

The bastard that pained me was trying to be sincere right now. He probably didn't even know I caught him balls deep in some blond hoochie.

He stared at me confused as to why I appeared so distraught.

"What's the matter, babe? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered a little too cheerily. I pulled my hand from his grip and continued my way to the car.

"You don't seem fine," he said catching up and blocking my path towering almost a good foot taller than me. "What's wrong, baby?" He seemed so genuine in his attempt to discover the truth.

I did not dare look at him, but my attempt was thwarted when he slipped his finger under my chin to tilt my head upwards.

"Please, tell me."

Tears springing forward and streaming down my cheeks, I just pulled away and walked to his waiting brother by the Impala.

"Sweetheart! What's wrong?" he said grabbing my shoulder and turning me to him. "Please."

Unable to hide my pain, a river began puring from each of my eyes. I swallowed before talking to him.

"You want to know why I've been crying for the past few hours? Why I've decided to take off and not come back?"

He only stared in utter confusion before he realized that I knew.

"Yeah, you really think I wouldn't find out." I tried to restrain myself from screaming at him, but the hysteria was leaking it's way through in my tone. "I can't believe you did that to me. You said that you loved me, but then I saw and heard you say it to her the way you've said it me. What else have you lied about? How many others have there been?"

"I _do_ love you," he argued. "I'm sorry, baby." He said so genuinely that I almost considered forgiving him.

"Yeah, sorry you got caught. I opened my heart to you, let you in. And what did you do? You took advantage of the love I offered you. You hurt me so bad. I never thought that you would ever do that to anyone no matter what. I never thought I could be so stupid to fall for someone who would use me like you did." I was crying now refusing to let him touch me or comfort me.

"I'm so sorry that I even did that to you. I didn't mean to anything to ever hurt you like that." He began to tear up trying to keep him form leaving. "Please give me another chance. I won't ever hurt you again."

"I want to forgive you. I really do, but I can't. If I do, you'll just screw up again, and then I'll keep giving you chances leaving me so distraught over you. I just can't."

"Baby, I love you," he said cupping my face.

I stepped back wiping the tears from my eyes. "No, you don't." I watched as the emotions crossed his face. His brother stood off refusing to interrupt a lover's final quarrel. "I can't be with someone who doesn't love me."

With that, I walked to his brother climbing into the passenger's side. We pulled out of the parking lot leaving him standing there crying over an insignificant loss to him.

As we waited for my bus to finish loading the luggage, I hugged Dean as tight as I could knowing it was the last time I would ever see him.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered into the leather, "even if you are a little rambunctious for your own good."

"I'm going to miss you, too, kiddo," he said placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "Don't worry. I'll take care of Sam for you."

I squeezed him one last time and boarded the bus. I looked out the window and waved to the last tie of my angst-ridden life.


End file.
